


love at first onigiri

by koudzuken



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koudzuken/pseuds/koudzuken
Summary: Onigiri. A rice ball that comes in different flavors.Just how love is.Various forms, but it's all the same.It all comes down to love.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	love at first onigiri

**Author's Note:**

> oh god this is my first work here in ao3. i don't know how this stuff works :'0. send help.
> 
> anyways, i am here to relinquish my osaaka brainrot. they keep bugging me for the past few months.

Onigiri. A rice ball that comes in different flavors. 

Just how love is. 

Various forms, but it's all the same.

It all comes down to love.

\---------- 

"Agashi! Are you gonna watch our match?" Bokuto greeted him with fist bumps in the air. 

It has been somewhat long since they've hang out. Akaashi was busy, and still is, with his work as an editor. 

Working with Tenma Udai is fun, but stress can't be avoided, especially when you're trying to catch up with a deadline. Every week.

"Yes, Bokuto-san. I somehow made a free time for myself. It's going to be in Sendai, right?" grabbing his Chai Latte, he took a sip, avoiding the foam to cover his mouth.

"Yeah! Hinata's hometown!" Bokuto chimed, drinking his own iced tea. He was never really fond of coffee, particularly after he tasted a really bitter one.

Well, it's not like he runs out of energy.

"I haven't seen Hinata yet. I don't check my social media either, so I wonder what he looks like now." 

At first, Akaashi was concerned when Hinata graduated from highschool. He suddenly wanted to play beach volleyball. In Brazil at that.

"He got really big! But he's still as bright as ever! Sakusa's trying to get away from his light though hahahaha!"

Both of them laughed, filling the quiet coffee shop. They're gaining glances, but what's new? Bokuto already got scolded before for whining in a patisserie back in highschool.

And that's okay.

"I have to go now, Bokuto-san. I still need to arrange a few things, before resting." Akaashi picked up his things, placing them inside his backpack one after the other.

"Don't say that like you're gonna pass away!"

"Hahahaha, will do, Bokuto-san."

\----------

The day has come. 

The MSBY Black Jackals vs Schweiden Adlers was almost starting. It was packed. People searched for seats as they anticipate the most awaited match in the V. League. These two teams made a name for themselves. Primarily because the monster generation is making a roar, hyping the non and volleyball enthusiasts.

_'Wait, I'm hungry.'_

Akaashi, despite the exciting atmosphere, got hungry. He went by the stalls but some of them are too heavy for his stomach. He needs something light.

Stroll after stroll, he found nothing. He thought that he'd wait after the match was done and grab something to eat somewhere.

"Onigiri Miya! We have a special promo for today's match!"

And there he was.

Seeing the man in black, wearing a cap, with a big smile on his face, he immediately knew who it was.

_'Myaa-sam...'_

He was captivated for all he care. The way time seemed to slow down when the man talks, strong biceps that were the result of vigorous training, or maybe carrying the rice sacks. He didn't realize he was staring until the man turned to him.

_'Fukurodani's setter... What was his name again? Akashi? Oh wait, yeah, Akaashi!'_

"Hey! What's up? Are ya interested in buying some?" 

No response.

_"Akaashi-san?"_

"Oh— sorry 'bout that. I want to buy one."

Regaining his thought process, Akaashi looked around and saw that they were already warming up. 

_'He knows my name...'_

"So, who are ya rooting for?" Osamu was molding a new cooked rice, not preparing the ones in the displays.

"Black Jackals, and you?" 

This small talk they're having, is only theirs to share with. The other people have already sat down, waiting for the warm-ups to finish. 

"Where my annoyin' twin is at. But I'd honestly go for the Adlers just to piss him off." 

Akaashi can't help but chuckle at Osamu's snarky remarks. The latter swore that he halted for a second because of that.

"Your twin is quite a handful, Myaa-sam."

_'Myaa-sam... Wait that sounds adorable-'_

Osamu tried not to question the sudden nickname, and continued to make another onigiri.

"He is. I wish he'd just scram off to another country. But anyways, look at the big entrance yer captain is making!"

Akaashi turned around and saw Bokuto doing a cartwheel, making the crowd laugh wholeheartedly. Bokuto sure knows how to put up a show.

"He's quite the handful as well." Akaashi giggled, earning a small 'yep', from Osamu.

He doesn't want the conversation to end yet, so he rummages through his thoughts and think of a good excuse to continue the discourse.

"I really like your onigiris. When are you going to place a branch in Tokyo?" now that came out wrong, he thought. 

_'I really like your onigiris? What was that Keiji? You could've said something better.'_

Akaashi was having an internal crisis, as Osamu glanced at him, thinking also of a good response.

"Sometime soon probably. There's a big demand in the capital so, I'll talk it out with the team." Osamu handed him the buy-one-take-one onigiri. 

Akaashi needs to hurry up and find a seat. Gladly, the former little giant was waving at him, reserving them a good spot.

"Then, tell me when you do."

"Yep! Ya'll be the first one to know!"

\----------

Weeks went by and Akaashi was busy again. The usual 'I have to drink coffee' nights started. He seriously needs a break once more.

He lay down on the bed, scrolling through social media after revising the first thirty pages, and strategizing how the market should go.

He was getting sleepy until there was a 'ding', indicating that a notification arrived. It was a message.

\---------- ---------- ----------

**From: _Myaa-sam_**

_good news. we've decided to have a branch in Tokyo. lol. ᕕ_ ( ᐛ )ᕗ

\---------- ---------- ----------

Akaashi felt his heart skipped a beat at the sudden message. He forgot that he saved Osamu's number.

Osamu on the other hand—

\----------

"Lol? Seriously 'Samu? I thought ya can do better! Not to mention the emoticon! The hell is that?" Atsumu was making a fuss, glaring at his twin's phone screen.

"Shut yer trap! I don't wanna hear it from someone who sent Sunarin a stuttering message! What the hell was 'W-wanna ggo out this Sundsy?' Ha!?" Osamu retorted, stealing back his phone.

"No ya shut yer trap! My hands were sweaty while yers is totally fine!"

"Lame ass excuses!"

"At least I don't make my work as an excuse to chat someone!"

"Shush! He replied!"

\---------- ---------- ----------

**From: _Keiji_**

_That's great to know. I can finally have a rest place. lol._

\---------- ---------- ----------

"Ya scrubs! Stop using lol!" Atsumu was done with the both of them.

\---------- ---------- ----------

"Why did I send lol?" Akaashi wanted to unsend the message, but Osamu already read it. It would be weird if he suddenly unsend it.

\---------- ---------- ----------

**From: _Myaa-sam_**

_ya should visit hyogo._

_i'll give ya a special treat HAHAHA five packs of onigiri or whatever_

\---------- ---------- ----------

"'Samu! Stop with the emoticons!"

"Acha! Why do you care!?"

\---------- ---------- ----------

**From: _Keiji_**

_haha. if you pick me up ig._

\---------- ---------- ----------

Akaashi did not bother thinking anymore. He was tired and there was only one way to take things on a new level.

Be _feral._

Well, maybe not too much, but take the initiative when you can.

\---------- ---------- ----------

**From: _Myaa-sam_**

_sunday?_

**From: _Keiji_**

_sunday._

\---------- ---------- ----------

It was sunday.

"Oh God. I didn't think this through." mumbling on the streets of Tokyo, Akaashi waited for Osamu. 

Spring was chilly, so he rubbed his shoulders despite wearing a thick coat. It seems as if winter hasn't gone yet.

He stared at the slowly growing sakuras that will flourish throughout the country in a few weeks. 

_'How beautiful they are. Blooming only when their time comes. Then, resting for the rest of the year. I want sleep too.'_

His train of thoughts were interrupted when he heard a car stopped in front of him.

"Ya look really cold out here. Ya might wanna come inside." warm smile welcomed him.

It was Osamu. With his pick-up truck. 

He got in the shotgun, eventually feeling warmth, since the aircon was off.

"Sorry, I took so long."

"Nope. I just got there."

\---------- 

The trip was silent, yet enjoyable. They would make small chatters and both chuckle sheepishly. 

Osamu would go on talking about how Atsumu was when they were kids. Whining at almost everything there was. While Akaashi said that Bokuto's the same. They had to go for extreme measures just to keep his mood in tact.

Nothing else was needed. Both of them knew that these things will go smoothly. It has been lain for them.

_'Trust the process.'_

\---------- 

"We're here at Onigiri Miya!" Osamu stepped on the breaks, parking his car somewhere upfront.

There were not too many people, creating a calm ambiance.

The yellow lighting, wooden furnitures, and the aroma of fresh rice, all of those were too perfect.

Meanwhile, there were two people lurking, eavesdropping at their conversation. As if the customers weren't suspicious of what they're doing, they continued to meddle with Osamu and Akaashi.

"They would be a weird couple." Suna whispered, squinting his eyes.

"Why ya say so?" Atsumu placed a finger on his chin, trying to pinpoint whatever Suna was saying.

"Samu's weird. Akaashi's weird. And they're both fairly quiet. They would be the type to grow old together, and eat Umeboshi on a daily basis." Suna answered, earning a 'what' from his boyfriend.

"I don't know where ya got that speculation but I kinda see where yer getting at."

\----------

"Say, why did ya quit volleyball?" Osamu took a bite out of his mochi, shivering at the cold contact.

"I love volleyball but maybe because there's so much more out there. I'm still young, and there are so many things I can learn about. Bokuto-san's, Hinata's, and your twin's passion to play, I have that. But the _desire_ to do it even further, maybe I have it a tiny bit lesser than they do. Just a tiny bit."

Akaashi, exhaled sharply, reminiscing the good old days where they would always try and aim for the top. Winning nationals, being driven by enthusiasm, all of those made him happy.

Today, it's not just for him, but for _them._

"How about you?"

"Just like you. A tiny bit lesser than what they have. And probably my love for food. I'd die without food."

"We'll all die with no food." Akaashi chuckled at Osamu's puffy cheeks, trying to sustain the coldness of the mochi.

"Yeah. But we'll die without passion. Without love," Osamu heaved, pausing to regain his posture.

"We'll be nothing without love. The love for something, dedicating it to someone, it's just like onigiri, it comes in different forms." 

"There he goes again with using food as an example" Atsumu mumbled from the other table.

"There's tuna, sakura, tamago onigiri. But they're all onigiri. See how love can be platonic, romantic, unconditional, but it's all love. And i think, if something so common can have you smile, feel giddly inside, and make you act stupid, then there's nothing more greater than the love that's so simple. Don't ya think?" Osamu grinned, with every ounce of endearment he has.

"Then," Akaashi placed down his drink,

"Would you like to share that kind of love with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> that was really short :(( i wanna make more osaaka with atsusuna too—
> 
> anyways amma learn how to use ao3. 
> 
> twt: @koudzukenma 
> 
> time to make more osaaka and atsusuna fanfics for the betterment of this society.


End file.
